ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Trial 849
Walkthrough Trial: Deal the finishing blow to a set number of experience-yielding monsters with the prescribed elemental attack. Objective: 200 monsters of the lizard family. *Raptors etc do not fulfill requirement. Attack: Ice damage of 150 points or greater. Equipment: Teiwaz must be equipped. :*Finishing blow may come from any prescribed elemental source in the party, including avatars. *During this trial noticed that darkness skillchains counted toward the trial as well. 1) Zone into Mamook using Mamool Ja Staging Point walk to the west side of the map and look for 2 Mamool Mamool Ja Strapper & Mamool Ja Sophist (keep an eye out for Hundredfaced Hapool Ja truesite nm at bottom level). E-9 stand on South ledge against wall and rotate with Blizzard IV-Blizzard V-Freeze II on both pets. Important you stand in middle of ledge to avoid aggro right and left. If you rest too close to the cliff, the buggard below may occasionally aggro. This seemed to be the fastest way to solo the lizard part. For more moving room take out the nearby Mamool Ja Bounder (BlizV & BlizIV double shots it), and camp at his ledge (pets tend to that side anyway) or even take out the Mamool Ja Zenist for its ledge (open with sleepga on it due to it being a nin mob). There is 1 more Mamool Ja Strapper at D-7 if you have mp enough to roam back and forth.--Endlesspath 07:01, February 16, 2011 (UTC) 2) Kuftal Tunnel - Sand Lizard is abundant and an easy kill. Zone into Kuftal from Western Altepa Entrance H-4. There are Sand Lizards right at the entrance and then down the ramp in the large room to the right on the second map. Can be killed solo by Fire V --> Bliz V. There is almost always someone there who you can team up with to make the kills go a little easier. Crabs aggro sound and Haunts aggro low hp at lvl 90. Many of the Abyssea zones have lizards, I find Misareaux Coast conflux 7 to be the best. Black mages of any gear level can two shot these with beyond/MM atmas. Only issue is they link. 3) Abyssea - Konschtat G-12 plenty of Shadow Lizard and a martello. Lizards do not link. Atma of the Beyond is a great atma for all Ice Trials. * spells needed will vary depending on your skill/gear/atma/level/mob level. Adjust spell needed to what you are able to do 4) Alternatively, grab a paladin friend and head to Abyssea - Misareaux, east of flux #7. Provided the lizards there aren't being spam killed, you can have your friend pull 15 or so at a time and Aeolian Edge them down low enough that they'll be about killable by a Blizzaga III (if not, they'll be quite close to dead. Following up with a Blizzaga II will finish the job). Using this strategy, myself (BLM: Atma of the Beyond, Atma of the Ultimate, Atma of the Minikin Monstrosity) and my friend (PLD/NIN: Atma of the Ultimate, Atma of Gales, Atma of the Lion) were able to clear the entire trial of 200 lizards in under an hour. Category:Trial of the Magians Category:Staff Trials